


Infinite Crisis

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Thanks to Oliver Queen's sacrifice, life was given a second chance in the universe. Earth Prime heroes are still dealing the lost of a friend, but they have no idea what's coming their way is even worse that they can possible imagine.New bonds and hope for the future fills this Arrowverse story, inspired by an iconic story from Justice League animated series.Come join the biggest heroes of history in this new journey.(Rated M just in case, but is mostly T+)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I had the idea for this story (I just borrowed its name from comics because it defines this story quite well) and decided to organize myself.
> 
> I did some research and will rewatch I few things I got inspiration from btw.
> 
> So here's how this will work:
> 
> I have the Prologue here for now, I also mapped it all out, up until now there are 16 chapters (maybe it can end up with more, I don't know) and while I work with the chapters, I'll keep updating the collections from time to time.
> 
> I want to make this story right, to make it great, to make u guys happy with it, so I'll do it at slow pace, not rushing anything. I was going to wait and finish it and then post it, but I changed my mind, so I'll be posting as I finish the chapters, but I won't update as fast as the others, like I've said, I want to do this right. 
> 
> This arc is something I always wanted to see in movies, but fanfiction also helps. All I can say is if you were a fan of Justice League animation, you'll spot a few easter eggs. It actually hás more than that, but I don't want to ruin the surprise.
> 
> This is Post Crisis
> 
> Kariver centered with Scarlet-Canary (maybe some other ship happens, I don't know) – I like building the main story first in topics, and work with the relationships as I write, so everything can happen
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Oliver Queen's sacrifice, life was given a second chance in the universe. Earth Prime heroes are still dealing the lost of a friend, but they have no idea what's coming their way is even worse that they can possible imagine.  
> New bonds and hope for the future fills this Arrowverse story, inspired by an iconic story from Justice League animated series.  
> Come join the biggest heroes of history in this new journey.  
> (Rated M just in case, but is mostly T+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I had the idea for this story (I just borrowed its name from comics because it defines this story quite well) and decided to organize myself.
> 
> I did some research and will rewatch I few things I got inspiration from btw.
> 
> So here's how this will work:
> 
> I have the Prologue here for now, I also mapped it all out, up until now there are 16 chapters (maybe it can end up with more, I don't know) and while I work with the chapters, I'll keep updating the collections from time to time.
> 
> I want to make this story right, to make it great, to make u guys happy with it, so I'll do it at slow pace, not rushing anything. I was going to wait and finish it and then post it, but I changed my mind, so I'll be posting as I finish the chapters, but I won't update as fast as the others, like I've said, I want to do this right.
> 
> This arc is something I always wanted to see in movies, but fanfiction also helps. All I can say is if you were a fan of Justice League animation, you'll spot a few easter eggs. It actually hás more than that, but I don't want to ruin the surprise.
> 
> This is Post Crisis
> 
> Kariver centered with Scarlet-Canary (maybe some other ship happens, I don't know) – I like building the main story first in topics, and work with the relationships as I write, so everything can happen
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.

PROLOGUE

The air was thick and cold. Mountains could be seeen in the distance, filling the scenery. Small drops of white flocks fell everywhere. It looked like a dream.

Except it felt like a nightmare.

His footsteps left its marks on the snow as he practically dragged his body to keep going.

He had to.

He had a small backpack on his back. His sight was a bit confusing, he couldn't know if things he saw in front of him was real or not. He was sure his body was ready to give up, but he wasn't. He kept walking slowly and saw a bit far away from him something like looked like a pack.

It was a pack... Of wolves.

As he saw them stare at him, noticing his presence, he shivered and took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. He dropped his backpack on the ground.

The wolves ran and jumped towards him. He was ready to take them down no matter what and used his hands, his feet, his entire body to fight them.

It was a wild scene to be part of. He could feel the bites, the blood on his face, his arms, chest, but kept fighting.

One by one, he managed to dominate the wolves, that started to howl. He kept fighting and finally managed to fully control them after a while.

A few days later, the wolves acted like they were his buddies. He made an improvised sleigh with some stuff he found in an abandoned hut and used it to go hunting.

A week later, the hut became his home since he had nowhere else to go and this was the only place he found that could give him some shelter, specially in the storms that happened late night. He spent quite some time there, until one night, the snow storms were wild and getting worse each night, until one finally destroyed the entire hut and he had to go away with the wolves.

It suddenly felt like Lian Yu all over again.

After days trying to hunt and survive, he found a cave covered in snow. He slowly walked towards it and heard a noise coming from inside.

Whatever it was, he was going to fight. He was going to take that cave as his own, no matter what.

He left the wolves outside and got in, walking slowly, going deeper and deeper, until he saw a shadow and felt someone jumping over him.

He turned his body around, throwing the person on the ground, and stared confused at that person's face when the hood came off.

\- Prometheus?

\- Oliver Queen!

Flashes of old memories started to appear to Oliver and he remembered suddenly how much he hated that guy. In past not so far away, they were enemies, he knew it. He could feel it. He tried to kill people he loved, so now, he would finally give him what he wanted.

Oliver Queen would finally take Prometheus down once and for all.

\- STOP!

Oliver was about to choke him when he stared into his eyes, and saw something weird. He saw desperation.

\- The world needs you. – Prometheus said as he felt Oliver letting him go. – Earth needs you!


	2. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I've changed my mind haha. I will post the chapters as I finish them, BUT I won't do it so fast. Don't worry, I have it all planned and I won't abandon the story (I never do it)
> 
> I just don't want to rush things.
> 
> Important: You guys know I love writing different possibilities for ships than we have in canon. That being said, I ship mainly WestAllen and Avalance in canon and love Iris and Ava, and for the reason I've said before, I never really add them, because I like to think in my fics, they didn't work out but remained friends. This part of canon I never use it my stories, the same way I don't use any other tv show main pairing.
> 
> This is the only note I'll post in this entire story but I want you all to know that I read all your comments and appreciate them all. I also love reading your ideas and opinions, so keep them coming.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts on the collection I'll keeep updtating while writing this story, so stay tuned.

The sky went dark and strong winds hit everywhere. Trees were almost being ripped off the ground, people could barely stand up properly, they were doing their best to hang on and not be throw away in the air. The ground started shaking and it literally felt like the apocalypse. One way worse than what the universe had been through just a few months ago.

A tall figure stood in the middle of the avenue, manipulating it all around him. Around him, blasts of power tried to hit every piece of him as he made his body turn into something like a rock.

\- GET DOWN, EVERYONE! – Nia yelled as she tried to hit the destroyer with her powers, but he blocked it, sending it back to them.

J'onn Jonzz, Brainy and Alex Danvers were there with her, helping the best as they could, but it seemed like their efforts were useless.

\- Rama Khan is starting to piss me off! – Brainy said as he tried to use a few of his powers behing Rama Khan's back.

\- Starting? – Alex asked, still trying to shoot Rama Khan with her special gun.

\- At first it was just annoying me, but now we've reached na entire new level!

\- Where's Supergirl? – J'onn asked, blocking one of his moves, stopping him from causing another Earthquake.

\- Something must have happened – Alex pressed the emergency button on her watch one more time, starting to feel helpless. – She should be here by now...

A red and blue blur came flying across the sky and landed in front of Rhama Kan. Kara got up and stared with anger at him, closing her fist and punching him, making him fly 20 feet away.

\- I'm sorry I'm late, kryptonite had me busy.

\- Are you ok? – Alex asked in a worried tone as she ran closer to Kara.

\- Yes. Barry found me and helped me escape the kryptonite jail that Gamemnae put me in... We have back-up by the way – She pointed at the sky as a ship appeared flying down to them. As soon as it landed, in a parking lot right next to where the mess was happening, it opened and Sara Lance and her team came out of it, ready to fight.

A lightning bolt hit Rama Khan right in the chest as he ran back in Supergirl's direction, making him fall down. Barry stopped by her side, smiling to her and the others.

\- Triple back up, by the way!

Nate, Zari, Mick, Ray, Constantine, Alex, J'onn, Nia, Barry, Kara and Sara surrounded Rhama Kan, all attacking at once, stopping him from getting up. Heat lasers, lightning bolts, dream waves, magic, all of them hit Rama Khan, one blast after another, combined, all at once, and it looked like it was working.

The creature boosted his body upwards, blasting a wave of wind explosion towards the heroes, but Barry and J'onn managed to grab them all before they could hit the ground.

\- This is not over! – Rama Khan yelled and disappeared in front of them

They all looked at each other, with worried looks.

\- I'm sure is not! – Kara said as she turned to face Barry and Sara – Thank you for the help.

\- Anytime. – Barry and looked around in a thoughtful way. Sara approached him.

\- I know... – She said reaching for his shoulder – Saving the world together is not the same without him.

Barry looked down, his hand reached for Sara's hand and he squeezed it as a thanks for the support. He felt warm inside, just by knowing he was not alone anymore.

A lot had happened since Crisis, his life turned upside down. He felt alone, even being surrounded by people, and the understanding he felt from Sara and the others at that moment, meant a lot. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling like missing Oliver a lot.

But still, it was painful to have those team ups and help each other without his buddy. Kara looked up in the sky, feeling a bit sad but trying not to show it. Things would never be the same without Oliver, she thought.

She knew they had a rough start, when he told her to step aside when Dominators invaded Earth 1, but slowly, they started to become friends. He was there for her when she was feeling the worst. It was when Nazis invaded Earth 1 and they fought together once more. Barry asked for her help and right after everything happened, Oliver and Kara shared stories about their broken hearts, since he also had been through a rough break-up, when Felicity left him because she didn't want to marry him. She was glad they were closer and could really count on each other. She was the one that knew Oliver was Oliver, and Barry was Barry when the mess with the Book of Destiny happened before, and most recently, she felt like he was one of the most important people to her, besides her sister and her super friends in National City. Of course she was close to Barry, but it wasn't the same with Oliver. They had a connection and she would miss it the most.

\- But we have to keep fighting... He would want us to. – Kara said as Alex hugged her, comforting her sister. She knew it was hard to lose someone, and Kara had lost too many people in her life, it was not fair.

Far away from National City, the snow storm got worse and worse by the minute and both men kept staring at each other inside the cave. It was getting dark outside, and the only source of light was from the fire pit that Prometheus had built before Oliver finding him.

\- What do you mean by Earth needs me? What are you talking about? And how did you end up here?

\- Don't tell me you're the same naive guy I met so long ago in another reality... We don't have time for that.

\- Answer me! – Oliver insisted, approaching Prometheus, ready to use his fist if necessary.

\- Once you rebooted the universe, you gave me a second chance. I had a different life, Oliver. I never killed myself in Lian Yu, never exploded that island. We had our differences, but I ended up following a different path. I lost everything trying to get my vengenace and saw this wasn't the right way of living, all the suffering... So I started helping others and it ended up helping me.

\- I was supposed to be death. Am I death? Am I a ghost? I don't understand... – Oliver said as he sat down on a rock, trying to make sense of everything.

\- No, you're not a ghost. You were brought back thanks to your Spectre form. The Monitor had it all wrong, because he could never foreseen what was about to happen, so it wasn't your time to die yet.

Oliver looked as confused as ever. He scratched his head and got up, feeling as impatient as ever.

\- What... What was about to happen? – He was almost afraid of asking, given the look Prometheus gave him.

\- After the reboot, a few months later, Earth Prime faced a new threat. Warrior aliens from a planet called Thanagar invaded Earth and all of its heroes tried their best, but failed. Something was missing. They conquered Earth, taking all of their civil rights away, ripping them from their freedom. Humans became their slaves and heroes were imprisioned. In a short time they destroyed everything and everyone that opposed them.

Oliver noticed something on Prometheus voice and thought about it for a few seconds. He looked around, his hands going through his hair and beard that was a bit too long and he was sure something was off. He looked serious at Prometheus, almost grabbing him by the collar of his cape.

\- Where are we?

\- In the Artic, two years in the future... On Earth 2!

\- Earth 2? This is impossible...

\- When you rebooted the multiverse, more Earths were also rebooted. I found about it a year later and something brought me here after Earth Prime was conquered, I still don't know what.

\- I need... I need to go back. How do I go back? – Now Oliver was definitely impatient, walking from one side of the cave to the other. He made sure his friends, his family, the entire world was safe, and things still went as bad as before? He was trully pissed. If he could bring Monitor back to punch him for not warning it or foreseeing it, he would.

\- We need to work on that... But I guess I know someone that can help us.

Prometheus walked outside the cave and stared at the sky. Oliver followed him, looking around confused. His wolves where no where to be found and he wanted to ask a thousand of questions more.

\- Where are the wolves? I still don't...

\- Shh... – Prometheus lifted his index finger, making Oliver stop talking. – The stars are aligned, don't worry. Just trust me.

Oliver never really met this version of Prometheus before, so it was still a bit hard to really trust him, he thought. Prometheus grabbed something that looked like a compass from his pocket and its pointers started going crazy, pointing everywhere.

\- I found this on my pocket when I woke up here, with a note. It told me I was going to understand and know what to do at the right time... Now I get it.

He looked at Oliver and smiled, grabbing him by the arm and pressing a button on the back of the compass.

Suddenly, they vanished from Artic.

Legends, Barry and team Supergirl tried their best to help fix what Rama Khan did to that parto f the city. It looked like WWII there, but slowly, they managed to help people who got hurt, fix things that were broken, and make it less apocalyptic.

\- It will take a while, but thing will be back to normal.

\- I'll ask team Flash to help us. – Barry said as he ran back to fixing al lhe could in super speed.

\- I think Gideon can also help us with some things, the Waverider hás great technology – Ray said – I'll go there and look for it. – He said as he rushed back to the ship.

\- Thank you all for your help – Kara said as she stared at all their friends.

\- We've got your back! That's what friends does to each other – Mick said, making everyone look at him in surprise.

\- Look at you, Heatwave. You've come such a long way... Being a dad looks good on you. – Sara patted Mick on his back.

\- A dad? – Kara looked surprised

\- Yes. We went back in time and he found na old high school sweetheart. I don't need to tell you the rest, do I? – Nate smiled as he came closer to them.

\- Er... No, please

Kara smiled, feeling really happy for Mick. He indeed came a long way since she met him and he insiste don calling her skirt. The teams decided to split across the town to try to find something that could help them find Rama Khan, with no success. Sara went back to the Waverider and got in touch with Diggle, Laurel and Dinah, to ask for their help. Diggle was going to do some research in Metropolis, where he was living now and try to reach Superman while Laurel and Dinah, that just came back to town, were going to do some research in Star City.

Sara sat down at her captain chair, thinking about how tired she felt and how crazy everything got since Crisis. She got up and went to the library, grabbing a picture she took with Oliver right before she died the third time, when they were still together.

\- I miss you, Ollie.

\- I miss him too – Sara heard Barry's voice saying it.

She turned around and smiled at him, showing him the picture she held in her hands.

\- I don't know, if I knew all of this would have happened, I would have enjoyed more of his company, his presence... This seems such a long time ago.

\- I know what you mean... Is funny because when I met him, before I knew he was the vigilante, I admired him so much. I thought it was really cool that someone dedicated their lives to help and save others, people he didn't even know. It was a bit annoying the way he reacted when he found out I knew his secret, but I understood it later. And he did his best to help me when I needed. He was always there, sharing what he knew, trying his best to help us... I'll miss that. And... I think you're the only one who can actually understand this feeling... You were there from the start with him.

\- We have been through a lot. I mean, I know I've said to his alternative version that it was destiny, but... I still feel bad about how it all happened. I hurt many people along the way, I know Ollie was aware he did the same... and he managed to forgive himself later but... I don't know if I'll truly be able to, specially after I lost Laurel.

\- Listen... I know is hard. And I won't lie to you and say that it was ok what happened, I mean, Oliver talked to me and I was in no position to judge anyone because I've had my share of wrong doings... Is just that... – Barry approached Sara – One thing I've learned is that we need to learn to forgive ourselves. When I created Flashpoint and learned all I have caused... Cisco's brother, baby Sara becoming baby John... I felt terrible. But I've learned that yes, they were terrible mistakes, I've learned from them, and I needed to forgive myself before anyone else could. Diggle actually told me this. And after Crisis... I could finally understand it. We make mistakes in life, we learn from them, we recongize them and try to do better, so dont beat yourself over what happened. The important thing is that you learned from it and I'm sure Laurel knew you didn't want to hurt her, I'm sure she forgave you...

Sara felt tears forming in her eyes and just went to hug Barry. He understood better than anyone what she had been through and had the right thing to say, as always, since the day she met him. She was glad to have him in her life.

In the Tower, Alex used their computer to try to find anything that was useful, feeling really frustrated because it seemed like Rama Khan vanished from Earth. Nia and Kara arrived, also confirming they have found nothing.

\- I'm afraid something worse is coming... – Kara said

\- We'll be ready for it – Nia said while Alex gave up looking at the computer and joined them.

\- What exactly happened? With Gamemnae? – Alex said – Are you truly ok? I know what kryptonite does to you.

\- I'm. I was terrified, but I'm ok not, I couldn't stop me from fighting anyways... She tricked me. Into a place I was sure it was their headquarters. And it was just na abandoned place. William told me about it before, when he went there to check a lead and it was empty. It was the same place, I realised it just when I was already there. And she locked me in a kryptonite cage...

\- It's the second time it happened to you in a year... – Nia hugged Kara, still worried she would not be as ok as she told them she was.

\- I'll make sure the third one doesn't happen... I'm really glad we thought about creating those emergency devices for everyone. I was hurting but I managed to press it, and Barry answered. He came in and helped me knock her down. I was in a bad shape, so he rushed me out of there and when he went back there to check it, he told me she wasn't there anymore.

\- Don't worry, we'll find them. – Alex said as she went back to the computer, with purê anger in her eyes - And she won't never again hurt you or anyone else.

A strong white light covered his eyes and suddenly, like na explosion and he found himself in a different place, with Prometheus by his side. It wasn't snowying anymore, he could see traffic lights, and streets. He was in na unknown city.

\- Where are we now?

\- Welcome to Blue Valley! – Prometheus said


	3. Chapter 2

Zari sat comfortably in the library of the Waverider, looking distracted with her phone in her hands while Constantine tried for the 20th time doing some tracking spell to help find Rama Khan.

\- Bullocks! Something's interfering... – He said, looking annoyed at Zari. – I cabn't believe you're in your phone while we're trying to find that creature...

\- I'm not IN my phone, John... I mean, yes, I'm using it, but I'm trying to help as well!

\- And how's that? How can... – He approached her and stared at the screen of her phone – How social media can help now?

\- You need to open your mind and think a little... See, bullies, when they don't get what they want, they do anything to draw attention to themselves somehow. They need that, to make sure everyone knows "they are the boss", you know?

\- And how this can help us? – Constantine looked confused at Zari.

\- The same way bullies behave like that, wanting attention, people do the same, they need to post everything on social media, trying to go viral and become famous like... me – Zar smiled – Fame is something people are obsessed with. So as soon as our bully do something, it will pop up here, because people want to be the first to report something, in the hope that this will get them famous... And that's when we'll find him.

Constantine thought about it for a while. Zari had na unconventional way of doing things, things he was not used to at all, but he figured it it must be like this to other people when they dealt with him, people that didn't understand or even knew magic existed.

\- I'm impressed, love.

\- I know... I'm much more than just a pretty face. – She sent him a kiss, smiling as she kept focusing on what she was doing

Oliver and Prometheus walked in silence until they reached a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It looked like the place was abandoned and Oliver was a bit unsure about what Prometheus had in mind.

\- Why did you bring us to na abandoned place? How can we find help here?

\- The place is not abandoned... Just follow me!

Prometheus pressed the compasso n his hand and they waited. In a few seconds, they saw someone opening the front door and coming out, looking around. He looked confused and suspicious.

\- Pat Dugan? – Prometheus asked, making the guy jump. – I'm sorry...

\- Who wants to know?

\- I'm Adrian Chase and this is my friend Oliver Queen, from another Earth. We need JSA'S help to get him back home...

Pat looked scared at him, ready to dodge that affirmation with some excuse but Prometheus interrupted him.

\- I know you're the robot S.T.R.I.P.E and I know your team is hiding inside. We really need your help. An entire world depends on it.

\- How do you... – He looked around to make sure there was no one else around them.

\- You can let them inside. – Justin said in a cryptic way as he stood in the doorstep, watching the scene.

\- Well, if you say so... – Pat looked at him, still unsure, but he trusted his old friend. – Let's get inside and you can explain this another Earth thing.

The whole gang, Bárbara and Mike were in the cabin's living room and before introducing Oliver and Prometheus, Pat told them about Justin's confirmation that they really needed help and were not their enemies.

\- Can we really trust what Justin says? – Rick asked a bit skeptic. – They could be easily working the Injustice Society...

\- They're not – Justin said, still sounding cryptic, but no one dared to question him after all they had learned about the guy.

\- And... How can we help? Whio are you? – Courtney said as she stepped forward, crossing her arms and staring at the two of them with curiosity.

\- First, we need to tell you something... So you can understand... – Prometheus said as he looked at Oliver – Better than that, we'll show you...

\- How? – Oliver asked him

\- You still have something from Spectre in you, Oliver. Raise your hands.

Oliver did and suddenlly, everyone in the room started to see everything that happened in Earth 1, the Crisis, Oliver's death, the Thanagarian invasion... After it ended, Courtney fell on the couch, staring at her friends in shock. They had the same look in their faces.

\- So... The Earth we live in didn't exist before? This was all your creation? – Yolanda asked, still feeling it all was too much for someone to absorb in such a short time.

\- Exactly. When I restored the multiverse, the multiple Earths were once again created, but differently.

\- And all that we had been throug... All our memories, are from this new... reality... Wow, that's crazy. – Beth said mesmerized with the fact that there was many other Earths ou there. This was fascinating, she thought.

\- What Chuck has to said about all of it? – Rick stared at Beth.

\- That is true. He said there is no record of Adrian Chase or Oliver Queen ever existing on this Earth and that they are originally from a palce called Earth Prime.

\- And how the heck are you alive? Weren't you dead? – Mike asked, earning a serious stare from his mom – What? Is true...

\- Somehow I was sent a few months in the future to this Earth, after the invasion happened and I need to go back to my world, before it happens, so I can help the other heroes, my friends, saving the world.

\- You have a team? Just like ours? – Courtney asked feeling excited about the fact that there were more heroes out there.

\- Sort of... – Oliver said, smiling as he remembered his team, Barry, Kara, Sara, and all the others.

\- We'd love to help, but we have no idea how to send people to another universe. I had no idea there was more out there... – Pat said and noticed Justin was looking at Oliver in a weird way. – Justin?

\- I might know a way...

This guy knows everything, is annoying! – Rick whispered to Beth.

\- Is quite helpful, actually – Beth said as she stared at Justin.

Pat explained to Oliver about Justin and everything that happened to him. Justin walked to Rick and grabbed his dad's journal. Rick was a bit reluctant to give him, but didn't protest, just stared in curiosity as everyone else. Justin opened the diary and kept saying the same thing over and over again.

\- Door to another world, door to another world.

\- What does that mean, Justin? – Pat asked

\- I managed to decode a page from this, and it says here that there's a door to another world, the key are two magical things. The cosmic staff and a special compass.

\- My staff? – Courtney said as the staff came downstairs. She held it and it started to glow.

\- And this compass? – Prometheus said as he held the thing in his hand, and it also started glowing.

\- This is cool... – Mike said as he tried to stare at both objects glowing

It was too hard for any of them to stare at all of that glow, except from Courtney, Oliver and Prometheus.

\- Try to press it – Justin said as he stared mysteriously at Prometheus.

As soon as Prometheus was about to press the compass, the staff started to act crazy. Courntey held it and it brought her outside. Everyone else followed her and she stared confused at everyone, not knowing what was going on. Julian kept murmuring Brainwave as his eyes closed and he hel his head with his hand.

\- We have na enemy left to deal with, na apparently he's coming for us... – Yolanda said as she put her Wildcat helmet, her suit filling her entire body right afterwards.

\- Let us help – Oliver said – As a thank you for helping us.

\- The more, the merrier – Pat said as he pressed the remote control he got from his pocket.

Constantine and Zari were already in the Tower, in National City, when Ray and Mick arrived. Ray looked around feeling excitment since it was his first time there.

\- This is so cool! – He said as he stared at all of that as a kid in the candy store – Can I check you systems? – He asked Alex and she nodded – Great!

\- Do you guys have beer? – Mick said as he stared around, looking for some fridge

\- I'm sorry, but no – Kara said – But there's a store nearby, they have it there if you want.

\- Oh he can wait until we're back in the Waverider – Constantine said as he looked at Ray – And the others? Where are they, mate?

\- I think they must be coming. – Ray said as he had a good look at the Tower's tech. It was paradise for him – They were trying to find Rama Khan, but I don't think they had any luck yet... At least no one said a thing, so...

Alex went to the main computer and worked at something while they waited for the resto f the teams. Nia slept chill in a córner, murmuring sometimes, but no one could understand a thing she said.

\- Is this normal? – Mick asked while he saw Nia sleeping.

\- Yes, she is trying to see something in her dreams. – Alex said – Maybe she can give us a clue about where Rama Khan is or what will he do next.

\- Best super power ever! – Mick said.

Oliver and Prometheus stand alongside JSA on Earth 2, ready to fight whoever their foe was. He learned soon that it was someone really powerful, but somehow his powers didn't work with him. Since he went back to life, sort of, he felt weird. Prometheus said it had something to do with the fact that he was Spectre when he died, that he was back and maybe what was hapening now had something to do with that too. Everyone fought him, feeling his powers taking over their minds, but still fighting hard to overcome it. Brainwave stared curiously at him as he kept everyone else down.

\- I don't know who you are... Or why aren't you on the ground as they are but... – He said as he came closer to Oliver. – I have other ways to kill, and I don't mind using them on you, whoever you are.

Oliver definitely didn't miss the big villain speech, where they would say everything they would do, so he didn't waste any time and simply jumped on the weirdo, and they started na epic hand on hand combat. It distracted Brainwave enough to let everyone else recover and stand up again. They all attacked at once, and it didn't take long for Brainwave to start feeling weak. Yolanda took advantage of it, and while Oliver touched his head, making him feel a strong pain, just when he was about to move a spear through Pat's chest, she used her claws to rip his chest.

They all stopped and stared at Brainwave falling down all bloody. Oliver let his head go and stared at Yolanda. He knew that horror look in her eyes, he knew that feeling too well.

\- It's ok. You saved me. – He said as everyone else stared.

\- Is he... – Courtney started to talk but couldn't finish the sentence.

\- Yes. – Oliver nodded.

\- I had to stop him... – Yolanda said as she stared at everyone.

\- We understand... – Pat said as he approached Yolanda and hugged her. – We'll figure everything else out.

\- So... Is finally over? – Rick asked, feeling really hurt and tired.

\- For now... – Courtney said, knowing someone was still out there, but they had one more thing to do before going home. – Now, let's help our friend go back home.- She smiled as her staff stood shining by her side.

Ray kept looking around the Tower, lost in his thoughts. He smiled to himself as he saw pictures of Supergirl's team together. It really gave the place a nice vibe.

\- You guys have a good home here – He said as he turned around and saw Kara staring at him. – Sometimes I miss it... I mean, we have this family thing at Waverider, but my old life... In Star City, when I thought I could make a difference...

\- Is your home too, Ray. – She smiled – And you do make a difference. You need to believe that.

\- I do my best to help, but... Sometimes I miss it... Being around more, when I used to help Oliver and team Arrow... I know I doubted him at first, but he showed me the great hero he was.

\- I know the feeling. I didn't have the same connection you guys had, but we've become friends, helped each other. It's always painful when we lose someone like that, and what he did for all of us... I'm sure he's proud of you Ray, you make a difference in Legends team. I'm really glad you're my friend, of all of us here... And this is your home just as much as Star City was.

\- I'll start being emotional – Ray smiled – I'm glad too, Supergirl.

\- Guys, we can't wait anymore. We looked everywhere, we need to come up with a plan in case Rama Khan attack soon, and something tells me it won't take long to happen. We need to be prepared. – Alex said as she turned around – Kara, can you please call Barry and his team? I'll call Sara.

\- Sure. I also think we need to be prepared. They almost got us the last time, we can't let it happen again, for the sake of this world.

Kara could feel Alex impatience, she was feeling it herself. They tried to go separate ways to try to find some clue or something that could lead them to the bad guys, nothing happened. It was time to do something other than look for clues. Oliver sacrificed a lot for this world, Kara couldn't let that be in vain, she couldn't imagine more destruction and more people dying, she felt like it was a duty to all of them, to make Oliver's sacrifice mean something.

\- I have some information... but is about Lex. – Brainy said as soon as he arrived at the Tower. – Let's just wait for everyone else, shall we?


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Little by little, people from all teams started to arrive at the Tower, by Alex's request. After Crisis, J'onn developed a way of communicating with other heroes that was way easier than just looking for them out there. While in mission, they also had comms on to make things easier, so Alex called everyone on their comms and asked them to meet with her, Kara, Brainy, J'onn and Nia in the Tower.

Alex was tired of looking for Rama Khan, she hated feeling like she could be doing more and wasn't. It was frustrating and she was done with that. They would get together and someone would think of something, they would create a plan together, anything that could actually make a difference.

Barry finally arrieved after a while with a woman in a yellow suit, her hair in a long beautiful braid and yellow glasses. She looked really badass, Alex tought as she tried to focus and turned her attention to Barry.

\- Hey everyone, this is Anissa, or Thunder as she's known in Freeland. She's Black Lightning's daughter.

\- Hi guys – She waved as everyone nodded or waved back at her.

Barry started walking around, introducing each member of each team.

\- This is Sara, the White Canary, Kara, the Supergirl, - Barry said and started pointing everyone else. – And this is Alex.

Anissa smiled at Alex, the last one to be introduced.

\- No super hero name?

\- Not yet, but I'm working on it. – Alex said smiling back at her.

Alex blushed, noticing the tone in Anissa's voice. She looked badass and charming as hell, she thought. She had to stop her mind from going there, she told herself. After Kelly left to work in something that was huge for her career, in another country, they decided after a while, that it was the best for them to break-up. Long distance relationships were way too hard and they promised each other that if it was meant to be, they would find their way back into each other's arms. That was months ago, and Alex felt really sad about it, but tried to focus on her work as a vigilante. So no, this wasn't the time to start flirting again, she thought.

\- She can do amazing things guys – Barry said excitedly. – Jefferson sent a hug to everyone by the way, he couldn't come, he was dealing with a few things and his other daughter, Jeniffer is helping him. I also went to Gotham, Kate has her plate pretty full there, but she insisted for me to come back here and help you guys when I offered to help her... She threatened me... – He looked serious at everyone – It was scary...

Kara laughed, imagining Kate terrifying Barry. She missed her friend, but understood that Gotham was a place that couldn't be without a Bat now. Kara tried to help her many times, but there was always something big also happening on National City, it was hard for them to be able to do team-ups recently.

\- I believe you – Kara said – Well, I think we can start... At least when Nia wakes up... Can someone... – Kara pointed at Nia sleeping on a couch in a córner of the Tower;

J'onn approached Nia and was about to wake her up when Nia jumped from the couch, looking scared around her. Everyone stared as she tried to catch her breath, still looking terrified.

\- Nia... What happened? – Kara rushed to her side, trying to help calm her down

\- I just had a vision... It was awful... – She said trying to take deep breaths. – The Earth was changing, everything was different. Rocks filled the place, weird rocks, buildings were gone... I felt like the world had ended and replaced by something completely different...

Nia looked terrified because it was a horrible vision. She knew when she had those, there was a big chance it would happen, and even if she didn't understand quite well what it meant, she couldn't just let Earth go through something like that.

\- So, basically, the world is about to end...again? – Cisco asked as he looked around.

\- We can stop it from happening... But we need to find out what it is first... – Alex said – Nia has this amazing ability and is not the first time we stopped her visions from happening.

\- You can describe what you saw and I can draw it... Maybe we'll have some clues... – Barry said as he looked for a piece of paper and a pencil.

Nia started describing inch by inch the place she saw and Barry used his super speed to draw it on the paper. Kara looked at it in shock. She stared at everyone and then at Nia, not quite believing what she just saw in Barry's drawing.

\- You saw Krypton... – She said.

Kara stood there paralized, staring at the draw Barry did. That was definitely her planet, that exploded when she was a kid and made her lose everyone she loved and everything she had, until recently, when she found out her mom and the entire Argo City was safe and sound in the space.

\- How could Earth become Krypton? This is... – J'onn tried to think about it and was about to finish his sentence when Brainy came in, interrupting him.

\- Absurd, but possible. – He said as he took a few steps closer to Nia – Now that she's awake and everyone's here... I found out things about Lex. He's working on something new, and I'm sure he's not alone but I can't confirm it yet... He is working on something called anti-life equation.

Kara was still thinking about Krypton but as soon as she heard Brainy, she brought her focus back to the meeting. Of course Lex was doing something wrong and devious. She started to think it would be nice to just lock him inside the Phantom Zone somehow, because he wouldn't stop and it was getting on her nerves already. If it wasn't for him complicating things, Crisis would have happened in a totally different way, at least when she saw he killed that other Superman to take his place in the Paragons. He would never be a Paragon, he was too evil to be anything other than a villain that needed to be stopped at any cost.

\- I've heard of it before... – J'onn said and looked serious at the rest of the teams

\- And... What is it? – Sara asked, feeling completely lost at that meeting.

\- Is a formula to control minds... Given the fact that his sister was trying to develop something to do exactly this, and they were working together, I won't be surprised if she's the one helping him – J'onn concluded.

\- I've spoken to her, she is sorry and is not working with him anymore. She understands now that what she was doing was bad... – Kara said. – But... That project of hers might have something to do with it, we don't know what happened since they went their separate ways...

\- So the bad guys wants to control everyone's minds, this lady decided it was bad, changed sides and now Lex, that bastard we me during Crisis is going on with the project?... Just great! – Sara said as she tried to control her desperate need of punching something. – God, I hate that guy!

Sara stared at Kara that just nodded, agreeing with her. She never met someone so awful before, maybe just Damien won this competition because he murdered her sister in the other universe and she still fel tanger towards him. She was sure she would never stop feeling angry, but now that she had lost Ollie too and Lex did everything he could to get in their way in Crisis, she resented him as well. Her list kept getting bigger and bigger.

\- Also... We have now two problems to solve... This mind control thing and Rama Khan... What do we do now? – Ray said – I think we have enough people to work something out...

\- I think we should find Rama Khan and stop him and then deal with Lex. – Alex said – He attacked the city just recently and will attack again, we know it. We need all hands on deck to deal with Rama Khan

Zari was still on her phone while everyone else discussed, when she saw something interesting on her page and just almost jumped from her seat, but yelled in excitment.

\- Guys... I might have some info... – She said as she showed her phone to everyone. – Someone just posted a video of this tall and weird creature causing trouble on the streets...

\- Wait... He's at the DEO's entrance... How he just popped up there? I had eyes everywhere... – Alex said incredulously and truly pissed.

\- This person posted that he just got out of a car and started destroying everything. – She looked at Constantine, teasing him – I told you people love to try to go viral... They love a mess.

Constantine smiled at Zari. He loved to tease her but he knew deep down she was right and knew what she was doing. He had some sort of pride in his eyes, but tried to disguise it.

\- Well, let's go to the DEO then – Kara said leading everyone.

She couldn't let Rama Khan escape now, she thought while she flew towards DEO. She couldn't risk any more lives and this time around, Rama Khan would be stopped. They would win. That's why Oliver sacrificed himself, so they could keep fighting and the world could be a better place, she thought, trying not to feel sad again. She had been thinking a lot about Oliver, what he did for them, how much she missed his leadership, his crazy ideas, his help while they fought. And now, this Lex thing made her miss him even more, she knew he would just come with a crazy plan to catch Lex by surprise, something that would allow him to punch Lex a lot. She took a deep breath, trying to bring her focus back to their current problem.

\- I WANT SUPERGIRL! – Rama Khan yelled as he kept using his powers to tear DEO down. – AND THE HEROES!

Agents tried to fight him, many got injured, two were killed because parts of the building fell on them, it was like a war zone.

\- We are here! – Supergirl said, as the others stood around her, ready to fight. – You destroyed the entire facility, you'll pay for it Rama Khan. These innocents had nothing to do with it.

\- They had everything to do with it. Because I want to destroy you, everyone that stands beside you, everyone that helps you. You won't stop our plans anymore!

He was about to cause another earthquake when Anissa ran towards him and stomped on the floor, creating a shockwave that threw him far away. Kara closed her fist and flew towards him in super speed and everyone started to do what they could, going for Rama Khan. They had in their minds that he would not run away this time around.

A red and blue blur came flying fast and took Rama Khan by his neck, throwing him against another wall.

\- Superman! – Kara smiled as she looked up and saw her cousin punching the hell out of Rama Khan.

\- Is always nice to have more back up! – Cisco said as they all surrounded Rama Khan as soon as he hit the floor.

\- Superman is truly real... – Anissa said impressed - Dad wasn't joking... – She said about to clap her hands to create another shock wave to take Rama Khan down, but this time he acted faster, creating another earthquake and bringing the rest of DEO's building down.

A few of them were on the floor, hurt, full of bruises, trying to get up. Anissa, Kara, Clark, J'onn and Barry stood up, looking pissed at him. They ran towards Rama Khan, trying to hold him still while he tried to get himself free to do more harm to the others.

\- Is everyone ok? – Barry said as he looked quickly around.

\- If by ok you mean we can't move, yeah, we're great – Alex said and Barry ran towards her. – Thanks.

\- NO! – Kara said as she saw the state Alex was in.

\- I got her, take care of him, I promise she will be fine – Barry said in a hurry

\- You need help... Cisco can breach you to Star Labs and Caitlin can help you.

\- Yes, I can – Caitlin said as she rushed to Alex's side, with just a few bruises

\- No, I won't leave this fight! – Alex insisted, barely able to stand. She saw her vision turning blurry aand collapsed on Barry's arms.

Barry nodded to Cisco, that opened a breach and along with Caitlin, they took Alex to Star Labs. Barry came back to DEO in a few seconds and looked at Kara.

\- They are there with her, she'll be fine, it was just a concussion.

Kara left the breath she was holding out, feeling a huge relief that her sister was all right. She was even more pissed and tried to punch Rama Khan in any way she could, but once again he acted faster, deflecting her punches and throwing everyone that held him away in a single motion. He walked closer to them, smiling viciously. Anissa, Kara and Clark managed to get up faster than the others, but suddenly, Kara and Clark started to feel sick and fell down again, in pain. Anissa looked scared at them, not understanding what was happening until she saw a woman coming, with some green rocks on her hand.

\- I'm glad we kept this... – She said. – I told you to use it, your idiot! – She said looking pissed at Rama Khan.

\- Gamemnae? – Kara said in a whisper as she felt like her veins burned her entire body.

\- Surprise dear. – Now I'll finally get rid of you... And your friends, since they have decided to join the party!

Anissa ran towards her to try to stop her and Rama Khan grabbed her by the hair and threw her away once again.

A strong white light covered everyone's eyes. Rama Khan and Gamemnae looked directly at it, trying to understand what was happening because this wasn't part of their plan.

\- YOU HAVE FAILED THIS EARTH! – A strong and deep voice echoed the entire destroyed DEO.

Rama Khan and Gamemnae yelled in pain and fell down. Kara looked around, trying to understand what just happened and as soon as she could feel the effect of kryptonite fading away, she stood up. Everyone slowly stood up as well, seeing Rama Khan and Gamemnae knocked out on the floor and Oliver Queen standing near them in his Green Arrow suit, with his bow in his hand. They had glowing arrows on their bodies and looked like they were dead.

\- Oliver? – Kara asked as she walked slowly towards him and stopped as soon as he turned around.

Sara and Barry stared at each other and rushed towards him.

\- OLLIE, OH MY GOD! – Sara shouted, tears coming down her eyes. She hugged him strongly, with Barry hugging them both, also crying.

\- How? – Kara asked still in shock.

She was having a hard time to process what she was seeing. Oliver Queen was standing in front of her, hugging Barry and Sara. How? How did he survive? She felt a mix of things inside her.

Sara and Barry let Oliver go, still crying. Everyone else looked in shock, also feeling emotional and confused at the same time.

Oliver walked towards Kara and gave her a tiny smile.

Kara felt like coming out of her trance, she just jumped towards him, hugging him tight, not even noticing she was holding him way too tight.

\- Ouch.

\- I'm sorry, is just... How... Rao, you're here! I can't believe it!

\- Is nice to be back – He said.

Nia looked from Kara to Oliver, in disbelief that he was there in front of everyone, alive and well. Even if she didn't know him, she knew what happened in Crisis and she was just as confused as everyone else was. But one thing was very clear to her: the way Oliver and Kara stared at each other. Nia smiled watching that, feeling things would be tem times more interesting now.


	5. Chapter 4

ARGUS and the surviving members of the DEO worked together to deal with the bodies of Rama Khan and Gamemnae while all heroes rushed to Star Labs to check on Alex. Kara and Sara were still processing what just happened the most, with Oliver being back from the dead while Barry rushed to Star City to pick up Team Arrow. He also went to Nanda Parbat to bring Thea, Nyssa Al Ghul, Tala Al Ghul and Emiko, Oliver's other sister that became close to Thea, Tommy and Moira after Oliver passed away. Now she trained with Thea, to help her with the League of heroes she started with Tala Al Ghul and Nyssa Al Ghul.

\- I'm used to come back from the dead and all, but I've never imagined this could happen with Ollie... – Sara said as soon as them all went inside the Star Labs cortex.

\- I know, The Monitor made it seem like his death was pretty final... I'm so confused – Kara said as she turned her head, seeing Oliver talking to J'onn. – But at the same time, I don't think I care about what the Monitor said before, because Oliver is back with us.

\- I think we need to celebrate after all of this is over – Sara said, smiling at Kara.

\- We will. I'll check on Alex now...

The shock was washing through her and once Cailtin said it was ok, Kara rushed to the med bay, and saw Alex sitting on the bed, smiling as soon as she saw her sister. Kara ran and hugged her tight.

\- I was so worried... – Kara said feeling a big relief.

\- I'm ok, it was just something silly...

\- It was not silly, you were hurt.

\- I'm ok now, that's what matters... So, tell me what happened... And why is Oliver talking to J'onn there? – Alex said in awe as she pointed outside, at Oliver and J'onn standing in the corridor.

\- We don't know how, but Oliver is back. He saved us and we won. At least one battle.

\- I'm glad that part is over. And that he's back...

\- Alex? Kara? J'onn asked us to come to the cortex. – Cisco said as stopped by the doorstep of the med bay.

They all gathered together there, and Oliver looked at the door and opened a big smile as soon as he saw Thea, Dinah, Laurel, Diggle, Tala, Nyssa and Renee with tears in their eyes. They all hugged, feeling truly emotional. Barry stood right near them, not quite believing his friend was actually back.

\- When Barry told us, I couldn't believe it – Diggle said as he rushed to hug Oliver. – I can't believe you're back. And with a new look and all – He laughed, making Oliver laugh as well.

\- I need to have a hair cut, and shave this beard– Oliver teased – I know.

\- How? – Thea asked, hugging Oliver right after Diggle.

After everyone else hugged Oliver and expressed how much they missed him, Oliver stared at everyone in that room. Team Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Anyssa, who he somehow knew, even if he never had met her before while he was alive, Tala and Nyssa Al Ghul were all there, staring at him and waiting.

\- I'm still trying to understand how I came back to life, I know a few things, but some others are still a bit confusing, so I'll tell you what I can. – He started, bringing everyone's attention to him.

And it was true. He knew everyone were shocked at him coming back, but he was just as much as shocked as everyone else. Prometheus filled in some things, but there was stuff he tried hard to tremember, but couldn't. It was like his mind was blocking something. He only wish he could figure it out soon.

– As you all know, after I got my soul back, with the help of Constantine and Diggle, I became something else... Spectre. I made sure to bring the multiverse back, doing anything I could at my final moments to make sure everyone was ok. The thing is, something, an unknown force brought me back since I couldn't find the peace I hoped I would once everything was set and done. I didn't understand why, until I found myself in the Artic, a few months in the future, and found someone there. Prometheus.

Team Arrow exchanged confused looks. They remembered the old timeline, where Chase was a psychopat that trid to kill them all by exploding Lian Yu, but they also had no idea what happened to him in this new reality, since they never even met him.

\- Chase? How? – Dinah asked looking startled at Oliver.

\- Yes. Chase, but a different one. When I rebooted the universe, he never became that psychopat we once knew. He had a different life. And somehow he knew how to guide me and explain things. He told me that something went wrong, and that I was needed back here, because the multiverse was in danger and this Earth Prime would be destroyed.

Everyone kept processing all of that information with curiosity and confusion on their faces. Cisco thought about it for a while and then raised his hand.

\- Question: You keep saying "multiverse". Didn't the multiverse ended with Crisis?

\- Not actually. I rebooted the entire multiverse. I found out the Artic I was in, was actually on Earth 2. And the reason I appeared there, was because this Earth here wasn't there anymore.

\- The world ends again? – Mick looked tired at everyone else. This was a never ending nightmare.

\- Earth 2? – Cailtin asked – Does this mean Jesse might be alive? We never found her doppelganger on Earth 1, so maybe she survived? – she completed, hopeful.

\- It is possible, but I don't know – Oliver said. – All I know is that they have a team of super heroes there called the JSA, they helped me get here.

\- JSA? – Nate asked, remembering his grandpa and everyone Legends previously met from a group of heroes called the JSA. – So the one that is out there is from Earth 2... It means my grandpa never became a hero from their team.

\- Yes. – Oliver said

Laurel was trying to disguise the fact that she was dead curious to know if anyone she knew before was out there, in this new Earth 2. She then, decided that wasn't important now, they had to save the world from ending one more time. After that, she would do some research and try to find out more.

\- And... How were you able to come back here? To this Earth? – Kara asked.

\- They helped me. Their team leader is a girl called Stargirl, her staff helped open a breach here. Prometheus had a magical compass that along with that cosmic staff, made it all possible. And now I'm here...

\- So we have another menace coming... – Laurel said.

\- Yes, and we have to find more about it. Prometheus told me it was something big and that I was needed here to help bring everyone we could call together, and fight it.

\- Yes, we will, but for now, You need some rest. And cut this hair – Thea said as she hugged Oliver once again – For the love of God.

Everyone laughed and Oliver nodded with his head. Barry offered his apartment for Oliver to recompose himself and Ray offered to help him with the hair and the beard, since he was great at it. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

\- I call him Haircut for a reason... – Mick said as he turned around – I'll look for some snacks for now...

Some of the others tried to find out more about Lex plans, filling Team Arrow on everything they knew so far. Alex sat in a corner, thinking about how everything was once again turning upside down.

\- Are you feeling ok? You gave us quite the scare back there. – Anissa said as she approached Alex.

\- I'm great now. It was just some concussion, nothing serious.

\- I'm glad.

\- Thank you.

\- We still need to work in your super hero name by the way, we can't you Alex in the middle of a fight with the enemy... – She teased, making Alex laugh.

\- I know... We will figure something out... I just hadn't had the time to think about it, things just keep happening...

\- The world keeps almost ending... I know the feeling

They kept talking to each other and sharing their world almost ending experiences.

In Barry's apartment, Ray stared intesily at the scisor on his hand, taking deep breaths and thinking about how he had an important task to do now. Barry stood up with his arms crossed as he watched the scene and Oliver was sat in a chair, looking at Ray with a serious look.

\- It's just my hair, Ray... Is ok.

\- I know, but I can't mess up, can't I?

\- I thought you knew what you were doing... – Barry commented, still looking funny at Ray.

\- It's just... Has been a while since I did is...

\- Just cut it, Ray.

Ray did his best to help Oliver and in just an hour, he was as good as new again with his hair and beard done. Ray smiled, feeling happy that he didn't mess up as he was afraid of doing. Barry approached Oliver as he took a look in the mirror.

\- You're finally looking like you live in civilization, man. – Barry laughed – So... Do you know if is temporary, or... Are you back for good?

\- I don't know, to be honest. But I intend to enjoy every second of it. Dying and coming back put things in perspective... Sara once told me this, now I know what she meant.

He was sure now about life, what to do, how to finally forgive himself. He spent his entire post Lian Yu life feeling guilt, trying to make up for what he has done, but dying and coming back, experiencing all of the multiverse ending, trying to rebuilt it and give a better life to his beloved ones, made him see things differently now.

\- Soon we'll be able to start a club... I've come back to life when I was supposed to be dead, Sara did, now you... – Barry said – Is crazy what we all have been through... Is good to have you back, man.

\- I hope no one else has to experience this... We're done losing team mates, I guess. – Ray said as he put the scisors away, remembering two of their team mates that never came back: Snart and Stein.

\- We just need to avoid whatever will happen in a few months. First, we need to discover what will happen, who's responsible for this... – Oliver said already looking tired.

He felt a bit pissed because he did sacrifice a lot to save the universe and now, the world destruction was near, again. He hated not knowing everything, it would make them having to prepare so much easier, but he found out a long time ago that nothing in life was easy, especially if you were a super hero.

Back in the Star Labs, Kara thought about everything they knew so far about Lex, the things he were after, and what Oliver told them about the world ending again. It had to be something really huge that Lex was working on, something he would try extra hard for super friends not to findo ut. She kept searching for clues in the Cortex computer but getting no where and it was frustrating, really frustrating. She heard footsteps and looked up, only to see Oliver standing before her, now looking more like his old self. She smiled at him and walked towards his arms, not even noticing she spent way too long hugging him. It was nice feeling his hug once again, she thought and let go of him, blushing.

\- I'm so happy you're back... – She said – It's a miracle.

\- I just wish I could understand how it all happened. I've been through something similar once, I was barely alive when Tatsu, an old friend, found me and saved my life... But actually dying, and coming back to life... That's a first.

\- I understand how you feel. It happened to me once, Reign, this villain I faced in the other reality, she really made a number on me. I was barely alive. Thinking about it now, it happened twice. There was this alien hating guy that almost killed me when he filled the atmosphere with Kryptonite... Is a weird feeling.

\- Barry think we should start a club. I think you can me a member, too. – He teased.

Kara shared a small laugh. Oliver was truly a brand new person. He was still the same Oliver she knew, but something about him was different. He seemed less having the weight of the world on his shoulders, like all of that heavyness he let out was finally gone. Oliver walked to her side and stared at the computer screen, curious.

\- What are you working on?

\- I'm trying to track Lex... But he's way too smart to leave clues behind. Is frustrating.

\- We'll find out more soon, I'm sure. Brainy mentioned something about anti-life equation, rright? Maybe we should start there, trying to find everything we can about it... It might bring us closer to Lex.

\- I'm sorry, I was focusing so much on Lex and his evil ways that I didn't think about it... I just... I can't...

\- I know. – He said as he put one hand on her shoulders. – I understand. We just need to work together, like we did in Crisis. – He smiled.

Kara smiled back, thinking about the last time they had to work together to save the world. They had lost Oliver, she was truly scared they would lose someone again and couldn't help but feel scared. She had a feeling this was just as serious at that previous threat. When Lex was involved, everything was damn serious, life threatening and all. She was standing facing Oliver, really close to him. She started blushing really hard, feeling her cheeks warm. Why she was acting that way, for Rao's sake? She asked herself mentally. Suddenly, standing close to Oliver her made her nervous, as if she was a teenager again. She noticed the shift on his look towards her, there was a different sparkle there.

Oliver felt a sudden peace, like he was sure everything would be ok just because he was there, close to Kara, and he was sure that was something new, this kind of feelings. He was under the impression something was happening inside of him, he hasn't felt something like this since the days he were in love with Felicity and it seemed so long ago, he thought he forgot how it felt like. Apparently, a bunch of feelings surfaced inside of him, he felt his heart beating faster. Since he came back, for sure he was happy to see his friends, his sisters, but seeing Kara once again, to hug her, it felt like something else. He started feeling dizzy, like someone was making him swirl really fast and suddenly, he saw a strong white light.

\- Oliver? – Kara asked as she held him before he could hit the ground. She looked terrified, he was cold and pale and she had no idea what was going on and why. – Oliver, can you listen?

It took long seconds, that felt like na eternity, but Oliver started coming to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kara, trying to speak, but feeling it was really hard to.

\- I... I...

\- What, Oliver?

\- I remember...

He held her arms trying to find some support and she sat down on the floor, holding him in her arms.

\- What do you remember, Oliver?

\- Everything...

FLASHBACK

He was sure he was going to feel at peace finally, as soon as he looked up and saw that light, that strong light forming on the sky. Sara and Barry were by his side, crying. He felt a single tear come down from his eyes, but he wasn't sad. He was relieved. Like he told Barry before, dying was the easy part, and it truly was. He closed his eyes and it was finally over.

Except it wasn't.

He saw a dark place in front of him but he wasn't sure where it was. He had his Green Arrow suit on, and was standing there, alone in the dark. He looked around and saw nothing. He felt a chill and really cold, and suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

\- Who are you?

\- The original Spectre... – The figure said.

Oliver could see it better now, there was a tall figure with a green cape and a hood covering almost his entiure face, his eyes glew in green neon light and he remembered how he appeared before him, before he became the Spectre while in Crisis.

\- What is going on? Where am I? Is this some kind of post life, or something?

\- You ask too many questions... – Spectre said in a low voice – But I'll answer them. Something went wrong.

\- Wrong? I just helped reset the multiverse, how can something be already wrong?

\- Because there was na interference from powerful outside forces... You must go back. I'll send you back...

\- No, I rebooted everything, they are all right now... I was supposed to die in this Crisis and I died.

\- If everything had happened as they were supposed to, you would have fulfilled your destiny, but everything changed now, Oliver. You need to go back. Is not your time to die anymore. Everything has changed. You'll be back but not in the present, you need to learn what can happen if you are not there to help. And you must stop it, whatever the cost is. Do so, and you'll be able to live and find happiness. Fail to do so, and you'll doom not just yourself, but the entire multiverse you worked so hard to save.

He saw a strong light before his eyes, and suddenly, the darkness were gone. He saw himself in the middle of snow, a loto f snow. There was a storm happening and he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He could see a cave in the distance and walked towards it.

END OF FLASHBACK.

\- Spectre sent you back... – Kara said as she helped Oliver sit on the floor properly. – He gave you a chance to survive...

\- Apparently. I just have to help stop whatever is going to destroy the entire multiverse... Piece of cake.

\- Like you've said, we will find out what Lex is doing, I'm sure it has something to do with this... And we'll save this new world. We have a chance to do better this time, and we will.

\- I love how positive you are – He said, his face getting closer to hers – I'm glad I can finally understand how it all happened. Something must have triggered my memories... Thank you for being here with me.

\- I'm always here, Oliver... You can count on me.

Kara could feel Oliver's scent since they were so close to each other. She could also hear his heart beating fast and wondered if he was feeling whatever she was feeling now, because she wasn't sure about exactly what it was, just that was something really strong. Their noses were really close, almost touching. She noticed his eyes on her lips, her own eyes were lost in his. It felt like the world had just the two of them now and everything else were gone.

\- Oliver, are you there? – They heard Diggle's voices and Kara almost jumped in scare.

Kara got up quickly, blushing and helped Oliver get up. Diggle came in, asking to talk to him and looked weird at both of them.

\- Did I... Interrupt something? – He asked, suspiciously.

\- No... Not at all – Oliver and Kara said in unisson.

Diggle nodded with his head, still suspicious of the two of them and Kara excused herself, leaving them to talk alone.

Sara was inside the Waverider, asking Gideon to help them get more information about the anti-life equation. She was feeling impatient, wanting it all to be over soon, whatever it was. Barry was next to her, staring nowhere and seeming to be a bit lost.

\- Are you ok, Allen?

\- Yes... Is just... I can't believe Ollie is back.

\- I know the feeling. Me too. We have been given a gift...

\- I know we're about to go into another world Crisis and the world can end and all, but I feel like this was our second chance of doing it all right, and having Ollie back for good.

\- I know it was, as awful as it seems... I'm glad, not that the world can end, but... You know what I mean. We can and will do things right, no one will die this time and we'll save the world...

\- Captain Lance I could only find that the anti-life quation is related to a Martian philosophy, all records of its existence has been erased.

\- And who erased it?

\- I'm afraid I don't have this information.

Sara looked at Barry, frustrated. She couldn't believe that. If not even Gideon could have more information, she wasn't sure how they could get it, until she remembered a member of the Supergirl team was a Martian. She stared at Barry and they both nodded their heads.

\- J'onn!

\- Captain, I have found an aberration! – Gideon's voice echoed in na alarming tone.

\- What? – Sara asked, looking confused at the screen – Aberrations never happened again after the last one we took care of, a few years ago...

\- But one is happening as we speak.

\- Where? – She asked

\- In 1860 to be exact. And is a huge one, level 9.

Sara stared at the screen, still not believing those things were back. How that was possible? She tought to herself. Barry caressed her shoulder and reassured her he was going to talk to J'onn about the anti-life equation.

\- In the meantime, I'll bring Legends to 1860 so we can deal with this thing. We meet back in Star Labs.

\- See you there. – Barry was about to rush out of there when he heard Sara calling him. He turned around and saw her smiling to him.

\- Thank you. For everything. – She said as she tapped her comms, calling for Legends to be back on the Waverider.

Barry smiled back at her, nodding and super speeding to National City, to find J'onn.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for taking this long to update. It was a bit hard to write the Legends part, but I managed to it, I hope u guys like it. I also have a huge migraine (I'm pretty sure that's because we are on winter here but is hot af...yeah, Brazil being Brazil), but I still didn't want to take much longer to update it for u guys, so I decided to split this chapter in two (it was supposed to be a lot bigger, but the rest of it will be chapter 6).
> 
> I'm glad u guys are liking this story, and I promise you there's a lot of great stuff coming, for the story and for the ships... I'm trying not to rush this time and actually work with the situations, characters and all.  
> Enjoy.

Sara paced from one side to the other as all the Legends started to show up on the Wave Rider. She smiled, noticing that Anissa was joining them. After speaking to Barry, she invited her to join them for this mission, they would definitely need extra hands and it would be nice to get to know her a bit better.

\- Everyone, Anissa will join us for this mission – She started, looking at everyone. – We have na aberration to take care of, back in 1860 in France. Anissa, thanks for joining us.

\- Sure, is time travel, how could I say no? – She said, looking excited.

Anissa would have some extra experience just as her sister and her dad had when the first Crisis happened. She was curious about the stuff she never thought it was real like time traveling. She loved challenges and was ready to go through one more.

\- I can't believe we're dealing with aberrations again... – Ray said

\- And... What's that? – Zari said as she stared confused at everyone else.

\- People and things misplaced on time. We need to bring whatever it is back to wherever they belong... – Nate walking towards his seat.

\- Anissa, I must warn you. Time traveling takes a while to get used to, you might experience some stuff like... Temporarily blindness, you might feel sick and... – Ray talked a bit enthusiastic and stopped, as soon as he noticed everyone staring at him.

\- You don't need to scare her, it's ok... it's temporary, nothing big – Constantine said, buckling up.

\- Ok... – Anissa said, already feeling a bit weird onde the ship took off. She closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over.

As soon as the ship landed, Anissa opened her eyes, trying to say something. She started rambling words and Ray just nodded at her, reassuring her that soon the effect would be gone. She nodded back and gotup from the chair, trying to take deep breaths. That part of the adventure was not fun at all.

\- Ok, guys, so according to Gideon, something was supposed to happen now and it didn't...

\- It was a treaty that France and Great Britain signed, to make the trade between the two contries easy... – Nate said as he stared at the screen Gideon was showing them.

\- Yeah... this... – Sara said, knowing Nate had the history part covered. – So... Let's go!

Anissa stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was crazy to think that she would ever need to dress like that, but she wanted to see how time traveling was and help her new friends, so, it was kind of ok. She had a dark blue frilly huge dress, the skirt could fit her entire family underneath it, she thought. It was sleeves and it had a light lace around the neck and shoulders. The others had similar dresses but in different colors, and some with long sleeves. The guys had tuxedos and a top hat that looked really funny.

Zari was the last one to get ready, she had a dress that was not that big, red, and had less lace. She smiled, satisfied as she saw how she looked like.

\- Guys, did you ever think that maybe is us that stops whatever happens from happening? – She asked, making everyone stop for a while to think.

\- Is not impossible...I mean...It's us – Ray said, laughing.

\- I think is something else... Someone else... – Sara said – The images we saw, there was something familiar with it. Let's find out.

The Legends reached the place were discussions about the treaty was about to happen and spread around to cover more ground. Nate reassured Sara that the treaty was happening on that day, so all they had to do was to stay aware of anything that could show up there to ruin it.

\- So, all we have to do is wait? – Anissa asked in a whisper, while looking around.

\- Basically. This is a bit easier than other missions we had – Zari said – At least, it looks like...

\- Oh, love, believe me, things are never easy with these folks! – Constantine said, wanting nothing more than get out of there and have a drink, preferably in Zari's company, he thought as he smiled to himself.

A short figure appeared, in a rush, wearing a long dark cape and a hood that covered the entire face. The person carried a bloody knife on the hand and seemed to be bleeding as well.

\- I'm sure this didn't happened in the original timeline... – Nate commented.

\- How do you know? – Sara asked.

\- Well, is always the dark hooded people... No one dresses like this regularly

\- You have a point... – Sara said – So.. We need to stop whoever this is, I guess...

\- I got this, boss! – Mick said running towards the person and holding the figure from behind, making them both fall down. – Don't scream! – He said, covering the figure's mouth with his hand.

All the other Legends came out from hiding, not believing that Mick almost made them be discovered, in case the person yelled..

\- Mick, what are you doing? – Sara asked, approaching the person that fought to be free of Mick.

\- Bein practical. We have enough shit to care about. – He said while Sara knocked the knife out of the person's hand making it fall to the ground.

Nate rushed to grab the knife while Sara took the hood of the person just to see Kendra Saunders face. She looked startled, taking a few steps backwards. Ray looked confused as ever and the rest were just staring, ready to fight if they needed.

\- Kendra? – Sara said in shock. – What the hell are you doing here?

\- Who's Kendra? – Zari asked

\- She was from our team when we started. She's Hawkgirl – Ray said, also staring in shock at Kendra.

\- I was trying to survive... What you guys are doing here? – She said in rush with a low voice.

\- We'll explain later. We need to get you out of here... – Sara said – You're hurt... – Sara said as she noticed the blood around her stomach. – Hurry!

Sara and Mick held Kendra, to help her walk faster. Ray, Nate and Anissa walked leaded the way, Zari and Constantine walked behind them all to give them cover. The place was packed with people walking around, so a bunch of punchs had to be given. Anissa and Nate covered that when people tried to stop them. It was hard not being noticed, but the team did the best they could.

\- How can this mess not change history? – Anissa asked, putting one more person down with a punch.

\- The important thing is that treaty being signed... How, is not importanto. – Nate said steeling up and knocking down 3 guys that tried to come for him.

\- We usually cause a mess, you get used to it eventually... – Ray said using their device to wipe memories on as many people as he could reach. – Good idea to bring this thing, captain – He smiled at Sara, hitting one more person.

\- We should have done this since the beginning... Focus, we're almost there! – Sara said.

It took the team 20 more minutes and a loto f punching to get back to Waverider. Once back, with doors closed, Mick and Sara rushed with Kendra so Gideon could help her.

\- It was just a superficial stab – Gideon said as she worked to heal Kendra. – She will be as good as new, captain Lance.

\- I'm glad. Thank you Gideon! – She stared at Kendra – What happened out there?

The rest of the Legends were in the Library and Kendra and Sara joined them. Kendra smiled at everyone, looking relieved she was finally safe.

\- I missed you guys... And... nice to meet the new members – She said. – Listen... I appreciate the help, you guys saved my life.

\- Is nice to see you again, but how did you end up there? – Ray asked after hugging Kendra.

\- A lot has happened since I left you guys... Things got complicated and... I was trying to figure out what really happened to me after I was kidnapped. I don't remember... It was all like a dream that escaped my mind as soon as I was not in the right time. I was trying to find a way to get back to the ship somehow, and they made me a prisioner... I fought as much as I could, but ended up being stabbed. I was running from them when I found you guys.

\- I'm sorry it all happened to you... I think you should get some rest after we get there. And then, we can try to help you remember, ok? – Sara offered

\- Ok. Thank you, Sara. I really missed you guys.

Sara squeezed her hand and let her in her bunker while she went to her seat to take her team back to Central City.

Back In Star Labs, everyone was at the abandoned hangar, that now served as their meet up room. They weren't using the table, since there wasn't enough seats for everyone, so they just took some chair that were huddled together in a corner. Thea was the only one standing, walking from one side to the other while everyone waited. It didn't take long for the Legends to arrive, and Thea looked at them smiling in excitment.

\- Ok, what happened? – Sara asked, finding Thea's behavior weird. – First of all... Look who's back!

Kendra walked in and everyone stood up to greet her or, those who didn't knew her, to introduce themselves.

\- Is really good to see you again, Kendra! – Barry smiled, hugging her.

\- You too. – She said – And you... Came back from the dead? Want to start a club? – Kendra teased as she hugged Oliver.

\- I think we have enough people for that. – Thea joked, also hugging her.

Thea took a few steps forward and stared at everyone else, asking for their attention after them all greeted and hugged Kendra, welcoming her back.

\- Listen... I know we're about to face another crisis that can end the world and kill us all... – She started – But can we please... Take just one minute to celebrate our victories? I mean... My brother is alive... Kendra is back... Kara won a Pulitzer. The last time we had a crisis, we lost Ollie and it made me realize we never tried to reunite everyone to celebrate us, what we accomplished, our friends victories... And this has to stop. We have a second chance here...

\- I agree with Thea – Sara said, also staring at everyone

\- Let's just... hang out for one night, enjoy some food and music, and be happy for what we have here, because this is rare and we don't know if it will last... – Thea said, causing everyone to nod and smile to her.

And it was true. They only got togehter when the world was ending, and there was always something happening, they have lost so much in the past few years, personally and as heroes, Kara thought to herself as she reflected about what Thea said.

\- Well, food and music, count me in – Barry said, making people laugh.

\- A bunch of food, our Supers, Barry and Mick needs a lot of it – Cisco completed.

\- We can pull this off tonight guys – Caitlin said – I think this hangar has a loto f space for a last minute party. I can help.

\- So can I – Anissa said

\- Great. I have to go back to Cato Co now, but let me know if I can bring anything later, and I will – Kara said

\- Actually we have to go back to Cat Co – Nia said – I see you guys later.

They all spread in teams to take care of the party before going on with the investigations and all the fight they knew that was coming while Kara and Nia went back to National City, so they wouldn't lose their jobs. Once there, Kara was gathering some information about the last piece she was going to work on and Nia knocked on her door, looking at her suspiciously.

\- Did something happen? – Kara looked confused.

\- You staring with heart eyes t Oliver happened... I'm just curious... Do you like him?

\- Nia! – Kara said, blushing and turning away from her. – I... No, I mean... we're friends but...

\- I know you Kara Danvers, don't lie to me... – Nia laughed. – I know you like him. And he seems to be into you, the way he looks at you...

\- I think you're the one that needs glasses... He doesn't see me like that...

\- But would you like to?

\- I... I don't know. There is so much going on right now... – Kara nervously adjusted her glasses. Nia was definitely making her think about a lot of things now.

\- I think the party is a great opportunity for you to find out. Just saying... And, someone will be sad about it, I guess... – Nia whispered as they noticed William coming in. – I'll take care of some things.

Nia left, leaving Kara and William alone. Kara smiled awkwardly as she kept trying to organize the papers in her desk.

\- I was looking for you. – William said, holding a folder in his hand. – You need to see something.

Kara approached William as he opened the folder, showing her what was on the inside. A lot of documents and confidential stuff. She saw "anti-life equation" written on some pages and her heart started beating faster.

\- I was doing some digging on Lex and found it. A complete research about something called anti-life equation... For what I've read is big, and it definitely has something to do with what he tried to pull of with Leviathan...

\- Wow, this is huge – Kara said as she looked at the papers. – You did na amazing job. – She looked up and met his eyes staring at her, smiling.

\- Kara I...

Kara and William looked at the door at the same time, and Oliver Queen was standing there, looking a bit surprised at the scene. Kara went to introduce Oliver to William, feeling a bit nervous.

\- This is my co-worker, William. – She turned to William- And... This is my friend, Oliver Queen.

\- Oh, the guy that was strabded on na island and considered dead? – William said, taking a few steps towards Oliver.

\- The one and only. Apparently not much in this world can knock me out – Oliver said and Kara could notice something different in his tone.

Oliver and William shook hands, and Oliver added a bit more of pressure than he had to.

\- Nice to meet you – William answered

\- So... Where did you find this? – Kara stared at William, trying to ignore the obvious stare contest happening between both guys.

\- I followed Lex. Found a secret bunker in his mansion and in the first opportunity, I managed to steal the file as soon as he left. I heard him talking on the phone about na important thing he had to do outside the city.

\- Your move was a bit reckless – Oliver commented, crossing his arms – You should have asked for backup, he could have noticed, or even realize his files are missing.

\- Well, I had to do something...

\- Yes, but you could have compromised a lot... – Oliver said, trying to filter his words. That guys was clearly trying to impress Kara somehow, and it made him not even consider what could have happened. – That's why the backup.

\- I would never put Kara in danger... I did what I had to and now we can know more about what Lex is planning.

\- Thank you for the files, William... – Kara said giving it back to him – Now we know more about it, I think you should get this back before Lex realizes they are missing. We need to be careful, he can't know we are aware of things. – She said, giving Oliver a reproving stare.

She could tell Oliver didn't like William and she was damn right about it, cause he didn't. Oliver thought the guy was full of himself, cocky and way over confident and this could get him into some trouble. Amateur mistake, he thought as he noticed William nodding with his head to Kara and walking towards the door.

\- I hope we can talk later, at dinner, if you want to... – He said

\- I can't today... I have... something... – Kara said, apologetic

\- We have plans – Oliver said smiling at the face William made.

The audacity, Oliver thought as the guy left. He turned around to Kara, that was staring at him with a questioning look. She started to wonder if Nia was right, because that felt like jealousy. She tried to ignore the feeling, but was having a hard time to do it.

\- What was that? – Kara asked, adjusting her glasses and staring seriously at him.

\- Thea's party... We do have it tonight...

\- Ok... – Kara looked suspiciously at him, but let it go. – Well, at least we know more about the anti-life equation. And he's right, it has everything to do with all that Lex tried to pull out with Leviathan, but I think this time, this is bigger than that.

\- Let's bring the information to the team... Barry was going to talk to J'onn about it ...

Kara nodded and they both left CatCo, going back to Star Labs to talk to J'onn. She kept thinking about what happened at CatCo and Nia's words to her. She was feeling really confused, knowing for sure that there was something going on, given the moment they had before, but, maybe it was just the heat of the moment? Or there was actually something real there? Maybe Nia was right and she would be able to findo ut at the party. She knew they had a lot to do, especially with all new info about Lex, but Thea was right, at least for one night they could just celebrate being all together and well, and the return of their friends.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than expected to update. I'm in a perfeccionist vibe and kept editing this chapter, never fully satisfied with it, but now I think it's finally like I wanted. 
> 
> If I take long to update again, you know why haha.
> 
> Enjoy.

For Thea's idea to work, she thought while she walked, carrying a bunch of things, peopel available would need to help while others were handling the serious stuff. Along with her, Nia, Zari, Anissa and Clark got to the Star Labs Hangar with a bunch of things for the party, and started to set things up. They would finally have a minute to celebrate Oliver being back, Kendra being back and being all together one more time, before going into another life or death situation. They put everything they were carrying on the ground and looked around.

\- I guess more people could be helping... Just saying – Nia said as she grabbed a few things from one box, examitaing them.

\- Is ok, just tell me where everything goes and I can fix it – Clark said as he helped Thea with the stereo.

\- Oh, aren't you a sweet? – Thea said, smiling thankful. – I know is crazy to want to do this in the middle of a crisis...

\- It isn't... It might be the last chill time we have in a while, so why not take it? – Zari said – And you guy are lucky because if anyone knows how to throw a party, that's me...

Zari smiled and started bossing Clark around with Thea while Nia and Anissa set the food on the table and took a few glances at them.

\- He's so into her... – Nia said with a knowing look at Clark.

\- Yes, he is... – Anissa said also noticing the way Clark acted around Thea. – He's not that subtle... I mean, I'm new and I've noticed... – She said, making Nia laugh

\- And is only fair since his cousin is into her brother...

\- Oh, I noticed that too, girl. People here doesn't waste any time... – Anissa laughed as she saw Alex, Sara and Mick coming, trying to disguise her blushing.

\- Andy ou, lady? – Nia asked, teasing just as she finished setting the food up, grabbing a bite of a chocolate.

\- What about me?

What about her, Anissa thought. She had been alone for a long time, found love in Grace, and then things went downhill. Were she ready to open up her heart again? She wasn't sure about that, everything was so recent. Of course, for example, she found Alex to be really cute and funny, but she was sure it was one sided and she was indeed new, she didn't want to go there with people she barely knew.

\- Your situation... I know you're single... this is a huge team... Didn't someone catch your eye?

\- I look around... But is way too soon to tell, I rather stay on my lane...for now.

Mick went straight for the beer, feeling happy to have a minute to chill before he could burn people again. Legends last adventure took a lot of him and he needed to drink, he didn't even care the party was only going to start later. Sara approached Zari and they started to work picking up the music while Clark finished setting the decor up, making Thea clap.

\- Thank you so much, this will save us a lot of time – She said, earning a big smile from Clark.

\- Anytime!

She felt incredible relaxed and with good spirits. Clark was indeed a great help, she knew they were never going to pull this off in such a short time and without many help, since half their teams were nowhere to be seen. She admired Clark's work, pretending not to notice his eyes were on her. She actually felt pretty good about it, but didn't want to read into things. She never stopped to think about it before, except when Kara introduced Clark to all of them, and she thought he was really hot. She felt her cheeks burning and tried to disguise it, but she was sure he noticed. She was just glad that he could have no idea what was going through her mind at that moment.

Thea felt her pocket vubrating and grabbed her phone, noticing Oliver have let her a message. She unlocked the screen to read it

\- Oliver and Kara will be late for the party... It seems urgent... – She said, looking at Clark.

\- I wonder if they found something about Lex plans...

\- Whatever it is, it can wait a few hours... They are with J'onn at the lab, so... Nice party time, remember? – Thea said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

\- You're right. Nice party time it is.

Once they finished setting everything up, Sara invited them all to get ready at the Wave Rider that was parked just outside and it would be so much easier since most of them lived in other cities and there was no way they were going to be able to go home and change.

\- I must warn you, there's just one bathroom... So if anyone needs to use it, I suggest you guys use the Star Labs and the Hangar ones as well, or things will get complicated... – Sara said as soon as they got inside the ship.

\- I think we can manage it... I'm here for Gideon's fix. – Nia said – I've heard it can create any cloth from any era... This is so cool. – she was excited just like a kid.

\- I've never thought I was ever going to use something from 1800's, believe me this is surreal – Anissa said – but it was fun... except the guards and fighting in huge outfits.

\- You haven't seen anything yet. If you ever want to take a vacation with us, you're welcome – Ray said

\- You're a Legend honorary member now – Sara smiled, trying to organize that bunch of people on the ship. - The others will be getting here anytime soon, so let's get ready, people! – she completed, already feeling the party vibe and ready for it. She desperately needed it.

While half the team got ready, Barry, Kara and Oliver spoke to J'onn about the information they had on the anti-life equation. Kara paced from one side to the other, her head spinning from all information. If it was up to her, they would all be onto Lex now, but Oliver had a point earlier: they couldn't just run to him with no plan and no fully understanding of what he was doing.

\- Yes, this is based on a Martian philosophy... The Life Equation, that equals free will. – J'onn explained – I'm sure Lex figured that the anti-life quation means the opposite of that, when you take free will from people and have the entire control over their lives. I'm sure Lena had a good intention, but I'm sure Lex was already researching this... Because with Non Nocere, that was going to happen, but failed.

Oliver thought about all of that and the information he already had on Lena and Lex previous actions. Everything that Prometheus warned him about, he was sure it was connected to it. To try to control the entire world was something that could cause mass destruction, people dying, the world ending. He hated that feeling, he remembered pretty well when Dominators tried to control him and his friends, to think they lived in a different world so they wouldn't stop them. Oliver knew that nothing good would come from that.

\- She wanted to make people stop wanting to harm others, as you've told me... – Oliver said, staring at Kara– Is a good theory, but it would never work. We have the choice of making good and bad decisions, feeling the good and the bad and still chose to do good, that's what makes us... heroes. Taking that away wwould only end up doing more harm than good...

\- This is why anti-life equation is so dangerous. This is not a project they need to test it, is something that can be activated and do harm right away. – J'onn said.

\- So maybe Lex was just trying Lena's way and manipulating her to have her on his side completely and make us fight... – Kara said, remembering everything that happened up until that point. She knew Lex was a snake, but this was low even for him. – And once he couldn't, he ran away and started his new plan...

Barry listened the three of them talking, his thoughts racing as fast as he was. He had experience with lunatics that wanted to control everything and everyone, and wanted to reset people's brains, like the Thinker. And suddenly, something crossed through his mind.

\- He's not in charge of it... – Barry said as everyone stared confused at him.

\- Lex rarely works for others, he's usually the one in charge, this must be his idea... – Kara said

\- I know... I saw what he did in Crisis, but... This is different. He would never put a plan on hold and try something else if he was in charge. Teaming up with Lena was his idea, his plan. This right now, did not come from him... He's not just working with someone, he's being bossed by someone... Listen, I know you know him, but... I just can't shake this feeling off.

\- He must have been played... We must not forget Leviathan... – J'onn said – I think we should take this from this point of view, and findo ut who's behind this while we work on stopping Lex.

Oliver walked towards Kara, noticing the worried look in her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

\- Hey. I know you're worried. I know how much of a treat Lex is, I've seen it. We will stop him and solve this. We will stop the world from ending... Again.

\- I know, we've done it before... I just... I don't know if having a party is a good idea now, we should be after Lex...

\- We will, tomorrow. We promised Thea we would make na effort to celebrate our victories even for a brief moment, and she had a point...

\- Ollie is right, we've got a second chance. – Barry said as he got closer to them – Sara just texted me, everyone is getting ready at the Wave Rider. We celebrate it tonight, celebrate friendship and as Ollie said, our victories. And then w ego fight tomorrow with our heads held up.

Kara stared at Oliver, Barry and J'onn, that nodded at her and smiled, finally giving in. She decided she would make an effort to have fun at the moment, and enjoy the company of her friends and loved ones. She felt her heart racing while her mind went far away and as soon as Oliver gave her a tiny smile, reassuring it would all be ok, she felt calming down.

They were right. They deserved.

Star Labs Hangar looked really nice that night. The place had many colorful spiral streamers hanging, mixed with silver stars streamers. An improvised stage has white and silver fabric round it, with a light blue panel behind it and two microphones that Thea informed them it was Barry's request for karaokê. A few round tables were decorated with black tablecloth and the food table was the part Kara thought it was the best there, because it had it all and a lot of food. Colorful balloons were spread around the place and a god set of lighting were set on the ceiling earlier, by Clark, so it gave it a nightclub vibe.

\- If it wasn't for Clark, we wouldn't have it, because the set of lights were in Verdant, and those boxes were heavy as hell... Thanks again, Clark – Thea smiled, showing everyone that hasn't seen the place ready for the party before.

\- You guys did na amazing job. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help... But... I promise I will talk about it tomorrow – Kara said, smiling at everyone. – Let's celebrate the good things that happened to us up until now... Even if it's just for a while...

Kendra sat in one of the tables with Cisco, Caitlin, Mick, Nate, Ray, Alex, Barry and Anissa. She was still proccessing everything that happened and was being updated on everything that the teams went through while she was gone.

\- And... What about Carter? Not that I miss the guys, but... – Cisco said noticing Kendra seemed uncomfortable ans she looked down. – I'm sorry, I shound't...

\- No, is ok... Is just a lot to proccess – She raised her look and met Cisco's. – Actually, things didn't work out... We got separated. I didn't want to live some destiny I was never ok with in the first place. So, I told him it would be better if we tried to change our fates, since Vandal Savage was dead for good. It felt like having free will and being able to enjoy it for the first time in a long time.

\- I'm sorry about it... – Barry said

\- Is ok. I haven't seen Carter in a long time since we got separated. And... I missed you guys so much. I was so glad when I saw you all there. Thanks for saving me from that terrible time!

Cisco observed each word that came from Kendra's lips, and he couldn't shake away the feeling that something was off. The way she stared at him, it told him that. Maybe she was uncomfortable because they used to go out, and everyone knew how much he disliked Carter. Or maybe it was because she spent so much time in another era, that something about her was different. He decided to put this thought aside for a while and enjoy that party the best he could.

Sara approached their table and offered her hand to Anissa, loking really excited.

\- Something tells me you got moves, so let's go... – Sara said as Anissa got up, following her. – I'm glad we're friends.

\- Oh, you bet I do. – Anissa laughed and brought Nia with her and the 3 of them danced happily while Barry stared at the scene, drinking the especial drink Cisco made him. At least he could be drunk for a few hours, he was desperately needing it.

Kara, Diggle and Renee adventured themselves at the food table, while sharing funny experiences they had with their team mates. Alex left the table and approached them to grab some food, joining the conversation while sometimes glancing at the girls dancing.

Nyssa and Tala arrived and Thea smiled at the sight of them. Since Oliver came back, both of them were nowhere to be seen and Thea imagined they were trying not to get too close to everyone, they had this habit of isolating themselves and avoiding having fun, it was all fight and responsibilities all the time. Thea was trying hard to change that as they worked together with their own League of Heroes, and was glad to see they finally decided to join them.

\- I see you got my message – Thea smiled – I'm glad you guys came.

\- Well... Why not? The world is about to go crazy again, we can enjoy while we still can... I guess – Nyssa said, looking around.

\- So is finally working? I'm getting through you guys... I'm so excited! – Thea teased them and brought them to get some drinks. – Ollie, look who's here! – She yelled and Oliver came to greet the Al Ghul sisters, with Dinah and Laurel.

Oliver hugged both of them, one at a time and Thea, Dinah and Laurel looked weirdly at him.

\- What? – He asked, looking annoyed at his siter.

\- I guess dying really changed you... You're a hugger now...

\- We were talking exactly about that – Laurel said – Oliver used to be a bit of a jerk, now he's just slow... – She laughed, ignoring the look Oliver gave her.

\- Slow? Why? – Thea looked confused.

\- Because he spent the entire conversation staring at someone, but refuse to confess he's doing it, and is refusing to do something about it. I'm this close from punching him. – Dinah teased as she drank a sip of her beer.

\- I'm not even... You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood today. – Oliver said nodding at them all – I'll grab something to eat.

Sara finished her 3rd drink and she was feeling really glad they decided to throw that party and take a minute to rest from super hero duties. It was something she was needing badly, to let it go, to enjoy the moment. She noticed Barry standing right next to her, talking to Cisco and Caitlin and na idea crossed her mind. She smiled and put the glass on the table behind her.

\- Allen, I remember someone telling me how a great dancer you are... Care to join?

\- Me? I don't... – Barry said, feeling his cheeks burning.

\- Oh don't be modest mr I know how to tap dance. – Cisco said laughing at Barry, and then, looking at Sara – He got trapped with Kara in a dream world once and sang and danced his ass off... Believe me, I've seen it.

\- I think you should... – Caitlin said, encouraging him.

\- C'mon... – Sara grabbed Barry by the hand and brought him with her to the middle of the room.

A cool song played in the background and Sara started dancing, making Barry join her. It didn't take long for everyone to stop whatever they were doing to stare at them. Sara and Barry danced in the middle of a circle of super heroes clapping and yelling at them, but Sara and Barry looked like they didn't even noticed the crowd, lost in their own dancing world and enjoying themselves.

\- Well, Barry got moves... – Clark said as he clapped along with others.

\- I can't say I'm surprised... – Thea said, grabbing another drink – I mean he is the Flash... pretty much like Supergirl, he can do it all... – She stopped and looked at Clark, opening a big smile – Hey you're a Super... I bet you can also do it all...

\- Not actually... I can't dance like this... Or sing... At all. – He laughed

\- But I bet there are other things you can do amazingly well... I can feel it... – She said while staring at his lips and suddenly Clark's cheeks became red. – Oh cute, you're blushing...

Clark was taken by surprise as Thea brought him outside, pointing at the sky.

\- Is a beautiful night... We should enjoy it... – Thea said as she pulled Clark towards her, smiling.

\- What... Do you mean by that? – He noticed Thea wasn't looking ok and got worried for a minute before her eyes went wide and she excused herself, running away towards some bushes. – Oh... Ok.

Clark rushed, grabbing Thea before she could hit the floor. She was clearly not ok. He noticed she started to open her eyes slowly.

\- I'm sorry you saw that...

\- Is ok. Do you feel anything? How can I help?

\- I just... I need... Sleep – She said feeling really tired. – I just drank a lot...

\- Oh... I'll warn Oliver and...

\- No... I don't want to ruin his night, neither I want to go back to Star City...

\- Ok, ok... I'll help you. Just stay awake.

Thea smiled as Clark lifted her in his arms. He flew Thea back to Kara's apartment, since it wasn't too far away and he couldn't just storm into someone else's house, he wasn't even sure where everyone else lived. He decided to warn Kara on his way there, and asked her to tell Oliver. There was no way he could hide this, but he needed to help Thea first.

Back in the party, everyone was either drinking or dancing around. Sara and Barry were still lost in their moment, dancing to everyo song that played and smiling to each other like goofs. Anissa, Mick, Nia and J'onn were sat in a table talking to Alex, that shook her head to every suggestion of a super hero name they gave her.

\- You guys are terrible at this, how is this possible? – Alex laughed. – No way...

\- Where's Cisco? – Nia looked around, also laughing. – He can help us.

\- He's really enjoying the song... – J'onn said, making everyone stare at Cisco happily flipping his hair from one side to the other, while Caitlin tried to keep up, but could only laugh.

\- I swear to you I'll come up with something... And I will tell you then... – Alex said taking another sip of her drink.

\- Please, pick up soon, because with our history, we'll need to know. We cant keep calling you Alex in the field... It makes the superhero suit to hide your identity kind of useless... – Nia said, making Anissa and even Mick nod with their heads.

Kara was standing not that far away, but feeling her mind was miles away from the hangar. She heard footsteps approaching and a familiar voice coming closer.

\- A penny for you thoughts...

Kara turned her head and saw Oliver staring with curiosity at her. She just gave him a tiny smile and stared back at everyone else at the party.

\- I was just thinking how luck we are... To have each other, this...family we built, you know? – She stared back at him. – I remember when I met you all, we kind of started with the wrong foot, and now look at us...

\- I still feel weird about it, to be honest...

\- You don't say... – Kara teased.

\- Funny... Really funny, Kara. – He nodded with his head and stared at everyone having fun at the party. – I mean... When I started was just me and I always felt like it was na impossible thing, to fight for the city, for justice... I started wanting to bring people that hurt my city to justice and ended up wanting to bring justice to the world... I always say that it all changed when I met Barry... And it did, but... I guess when I saw others wanting to fight as well, to help... it brought me hope...

\- I know the feeling. Is good to have people to count on, especially in the hard times... The last time we all fought together it was so hard, but I kept thinking there was something good we could take of everything that happened... But that feeling that something was missing was always there, until you came back. I'm glad you're with us once again. This whole team wouldn't be the same without you. – She said as she turned to face Oliver completely.

And it was true, it was never going to be the same without him. She slightly blushed, noticing Oliver eyes sparkle with emotion as her comment. Oliver felt warmth inside, knowing Kara's words were from the heart. He never thought he would actually feel like having a big family of heroes, especially when he had lost so many people he loved and considered family. He felt touched by each one of her words, because it was mutual. He knew every single one of those people were truly important and the reeason why their team ups always worked so well.

\- I appreciate that – He said, taking one step closer. – I guess I can say the same, none of this would work if any of you weren't here. I'm happy to be back, even if the situation that made it possible is not good.

\- We'll make it all ok, like we did before. And this time around, we won't lose anyone. – She said, this time being the one to take one step closer to him. – And you'll stick around, mr... Not going anywhere this time.

\- I promise I'll do my best.

\- No more secrets, no more deals with any creatures to save my life... No more sacrificing yourself for us. – She touched his left arm, looking serious at him. – I'm not kidding. We deal with whatever comes next as a team. Promise me this.

Oliver stared at Kara, knowing that it was hard to make that promise because he knew if other people's lives was in danger, he would do it all again just like the last time, especially if it was someone dear to him like Kara, Barry, Diggle and Sara was. He liked all of them, for sure, but those four people had a special place in his heart, he just would never admit it out loud. But the look Kara gave him, she was damn serious. He knew it. He also couldn't say no to this, it was stronger than him, so he smiled at her, taking a strand of her hair off of her face.

\- I promise.

\- Good. – She said, noticing her hand was still on his arm, taking it away quickly

That simple gesture of his, made Kara feel her heart jump inside her chest. She was really glad he took her serious, because there was no way she would ever let him sacrifice himself again to save her life. She could tell he took her serious. She noticed how close to each other they were, feeling confused about it. She felt a sudden wish to be really closer, as much as possible, but at the same time, she didn't know if that was a good idea. She wasn't actually sure of anything, but couldn't ignore the vibe she was feeling from him. It had been so long since she felt this torn but she was willing to ignore it for a few seconds, just because she noticed the way Oliver looked at hera t that moment.

\- Hey Kara, I was looking for you. We'll do a karaokê battle. Wanna join? Kendra and Barry said yes. – Ray said as he came out of nowhere, really excited about it, making Kara and Oliver jump in scare.

Kara hard her cellphone ringing and grabbed it, reading a text from Clark. She showed it to Oliver, looking worried at him.

\- I'm sorry Ray, I need to go home... Something happened... – Kara said as Oliver nodded

\- Oh, is everyhting ok?

\- I hope so... – Oliver said – We'll text you guys later...

Ray nodded, worried but Kara reassured him everything was going to be ok, and for him to keep enjoying the party. Kara and Oliver left in a rush and Ray went to look for Barry, but couldn't find him anywhere at the party, or even Kendra.

\- We'll sing solo then... – He said, walking towards the karaokê machine. It didn't take long for Nate join him and they started to dance weirdly while singing, making everyone else laugh.

Barry's back hit hard against the wall of Sara's bunker inside the Wave Rider. She gave him a knowing smile, attacking his lips right afterwards.

\- Oh... We're doing this? Yes... we're doing this... – He said as Sara started to open his shirt.

\- Yes Barry, we are...Unless you changed your mind – She said giving butterfly kisses down his neck, making him feel chills down his spine.

\- Oh, no, I didn't... No way... – He said, kissing her back and them both tried to walk, stumbling on the furniture around them until Sara fell over him in her bed.

\- Great. – She whispered, still kissing him while her hands traveled down, getting rido f the resto f his clothes.

She sat straight up, taking her shirt off slowly, teasing him and smiling when she saw it was working because hi reaction was priceless.

\- Just to be sure...you're sure?

\- I'm not drunk...Not anymore, if that's what worries you. – She said, throwing her shirt away, going for her bra next. – Is cute that you're such a gentleman. It makes it all even hotter. – She said, laughing at his gasp.

Barry reached for her waist, bringing her with him as his back touched the mattress once again, this time gentler. They kissed passionately as the resto f their clothes flew around the room.

A few hours later, in a dark room, a few tall figures, looking all like warriors, with helmets that looked like eagles heads stared at a screen in front of them. The one that looked like the leader of the group took a step further, with his arms crossed on his chest.

\- So... is all according to the plan? – He asked

\- Yes – a female voice answered, nothing could be seen on screen. – I have some information...


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Inspiration came so here I am with a new chapter for u all. I'll be updating some of the collections this week, I miss them. So yo ucan keep sending me your prompts for: Emerald-Steel collection, Scarlet-Canary collection and Elseworlds collection.
> 
> Also: thanks for all ur comments, it keeps me inspired to write more and more, I'm glad u're liking my stories.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> .

Oliver and Kara got to her apartment really fast, thanks to Kara's super speed, and Oliver was so worried, he didn't even care about the nauseous feeling he had inside.

\- I s she ok? – Oliver asked Clark as soon as he stepped inside the apartment.

\- Yes... She just had a lot to drink and... it didn't end well. So I brought her here so she could have some rest... Kara, can you help her change? I couldn't...

\- Sure... – Kara said as she rushed to her bedroom to help Thea.

\- Thank you, Clark. I really appreciate it. – Oliver said as he nodded with his head, still looking deeply worried.

\- It was the least I could do...

Kara did her best to help Thea get into a clean pj she grabbed from her drawer, and put her in her bed to have some sleep. It was almost 5am, she felt a bit tired herself, but resting could wait. She heard her phone and answered right away, going back to the living room so she wouldn't wake Thea up.

\- William? Hi... What's up?

Oliver heard this name and tried to pay more attention to what Kara was saying. He couldn't help having a weird feeling about that guy. Al lhe knew, was that he didn't like him. Clark looked at Oliver, noticing the change in his posture and face.

\- Are you ok?

\- I'm great just... Have you met this William?

\- I saw him once...

\- Don't you think he's... a bit weird... I mean, around Kara...

\- Maybe he has a crush on her or something...

\- And you're ok with this?

\- Why wouldn't I? I mean, for sure I would want to talk to him, like any cousin would do, but... Kara can handle anything, I trust her.

\- I know she can is just... – Oliver said as he sat on the couch, still looking at Kara – There's something weird about this guy... I can feel it.

\- Well, we can keep na eye on him just in case... – Clark said as he sat on the other side of the couch.

\- Cool. – Oliver crossed his arms, waiting for Kara to hung up.

Clark thought about Oliver's words and could be sure o fone thing: he was jealous. He have been noticing some things about Oliver's behavior towards Kara and now he was sure of it. He found that really funny, but decided to keep quiet. He suddenly wondered if Oliver had the same jealousy when it came to his sister. Kara hung up and looked worried, way more than she was before the party.

\- William found more things about the anti-life equation and I need to see him and get the files... I think this can truly help us to get closer to what's Lex is doing.

\- I can go with you... – Oliver said – If you want...

\- Sure... Clark, can you please tell everyone to meet us after lunch in the Tower? I think they all need some rest after the party, so we can be ready to whatever's coming.

\- Ok... As long as you take some rest after you come back... Both of you. You also need it, and you – He pointed at Oliver – are not made of steel. So please, take care of yourself too.

\- Sure... And Clark... Thank you again for taking care of Thea. I know she's in good hands, but if anything happens with her while we're gone, please, call us.

\- I will.

Oliver and Kara were gone and Clark just sat on the couch, thinking about everything that happened when he heard with his super hearing Thea's voice calling him, and he rushed to Kara's bedroom.

\- Thea? Are you ok? – He asked in a worried voice.

Thea opened her eyes slowly and gave Clark na awkward smile when she saw him.

\- Hi... What... What happened? – Thea asked, trying to sito n the bed, feeling her head spinning. – Ouch... Hungover...

\- You just had a lot of drinking last night... and I brought you here so you could rest and feel better...

Thea nodded, starting to remember some flashes about the party and how drunk she got, and also how she threw herself to Clark and... She looked at Clark with wide eyes, blushing really hard and stared down to see she had different clothes on. She started to panic, trying hard to remember anything else.

\- Did... – Thea had no idea how to ask him that, but she had to. – Did we...?

\- Oh... Rao, no. – Clark said in a rush as he understood her question just by staring at her desperate face. – No, I called Kara and she came here with Oliver...

\- You told my brother? Oh God...

\- I couldn't hide it from him... He was worried about you, and he would try to kill me if I didn't tell him.

\- He could never...

I know it, but still... I just couldn't let him worry. Also, Kara was with him and I needed her help, so...

\- Oh... – Thea felt really embarassed and looked down the sheets – Kara helped me change?

\- Yes... They just left, they were going to meet Kara's friend. Apparently he has new information about Lex plans.

Thea started remembering vividly how she tried to kiss Clark while drunk and felt more embarassment. She covered her face with her hands, not knowiung what to say. Clark looked worried at her and sat next to her in the bed.

\- Hey... What happened?

\- I just remembered... How I... Oh God, this is hard... – She uncovered her face and stared at him, still blushing. – I tried to kiss you and... I'm so sorry, I mean... It was so inappropriate... I'm sorry, I...

\- Thea, is ok. – He said as he opened a big smile to her, making her heart beat a bit faster because she really loved that smile. – I actually wanted it, if I'm being honest... – He said as he slowly approached her. – I just could never take advantage of you...

Thea froze for a moment as she tried to process what she just heard. So, it wasn't one sided, he also wanted to kiss her. She had to agree with herself that she have been feeling something for a while now, she just never had the courage to bring it up, but apparently her drunk self had no problem with it. She couldn't also believe what a gentleman he was, and she felt her heart beating even faster.

\- Well, I'm sober now... – She smiled, as her hand reached for his cheek and their lips touched.

In the Wave Rider, Barry and Sara shared her bed and slept peacefuly until Barry opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the sight next to him. Sara had her back to him, his hand was over her waist, her hair a mess in the pillows. He brought his lips closer to her neck, giving her small pecks, noticing she started to wake up. She intertwined her hand with his, bringing him closer to her as they cuddled in bed.

\- Good morning – He said in a whisper.

\- Good morning to you too – She said, as she turned around and smiled at him, giving him a small kiss. – I had a wonderful night...

\- Me too...

They started kissing again when Gideon's voice echoed in the room and Barry jumped in scare, almost falling down to the floor. Sara looked annoyed at the ceiling, as she tried to not laugh at what just happened.

\- Now is not the time, Gideon...

\- I'm sorry Captain Lance, but I'm sensing na aberration in Egypt, thousand years ago, and is a level 9.

\- Oh great... – Sara said as she sat down, grabbing her clothes from the floor. – We'll never get rid of those things...

\- We can finish this later... – Barry said as he gave Sara one last kiss – I have to go home and take a shower anyways...

Sara smiled at Barry, pulling him towards her, as they started kissing again, the kiss becoming more passionate.

\- Captain, is urgent...

\- Ok, Gideon, I'm going... – She said as they stopped kissing, and got up from the bed.

At CatCo, William waited for Kara in her desk, walking from one side to the other, with a file on his hands. He smiled as he heard footsteps, but the smile faded away when he saw that Oliver came with her.

\- Hi again... Oliver – He said with na awkward smile and Oliver just nodded back.- I'm sorry to call this early, Kara, but... I was doing more research and found this...

He handled her the files and she started reading it with Oliver. It had classified government information about some sort of God creature that had experimente don humans many years ago. All of the extra information about the anti-life equation matched the research Lena had showed her a while ago. She looked at William, and nodded excitedly.

\- This is what we've been looking for. And now it all makes sense... Thank you, William.

\- How did you get classified information from the government? – Oliver looked suspicious.

\- I have my sources... and some people that owed me a few favors... But, as they say, a good journalist never reveal his sources, right Kara?

\- Sure, I'm... – Kara was a bit distracted with the files on her hands and stared at Oliver – We need to... Go... Now... – She looked back at William. – We need to... go somewhere, but thank you for this...

\- Anytime... – William waved at Kara and she turned around to leave.

Oliver stared at William with a funny face and waved at him as well.

\- Well, you keep your sources... I'm going with Kara... See you around

William kept staring as Oliver left along with Kara, feeling a bit of a frustration and being sure he didn't like that Oliver guy at all.

Sara reunited with everyone on Star Labs hangar, noticing there were some people missing. She had no time to wait for everyone to get there, so she started explaining what Gideon told her.

\- So, Carter Hall was found in Egypt, thousand years ago... – She said as she stared at Kendra, that looked distressed. – Kendra, do you have any idea how could this have happened?

\- No... Like I've said, we got separated after a while... I had no idea where he was until now.

\- Some of us needs to go rescue him, because this can bring a few problems. And we don't want any more problems, we have enough on our plate. – Sara said. – so Constantine, Zari, Ray, Kendra, Laurel and Barry come with us to help...

\- Kara just sent a message about some important stuff she and Oliver discovered, so the rest of us will stay and help them. – Cisco said after reading Kara's message on his phone. – We'll meet them at the Tower.

While the Wave Rider team flew back a thousand years ago to rescue Carter from Egypt, the resto f the heroes went back to National City, to meet Kara and Oliver and talk about their next move. Thea and Clark got there a few before Kara and Oliver, and as soon as they were all together, Kara opened the files she got from William.

\- A friend of mine grabbed this documents from government. According to this, the anti-life equation has been around for a long time. J'onn, do you know the story about when a being called Darkseid made contact with Martians?

\- Yes... There was a time when a being tried to control all of us Martians, but he was suddenly gone and that was it.

\- Well, this is him. The documents shows proof of studies from when this creature came to Earth. Members of the goverment were studying this after they learned about Lena and Lex's project. They feared the stories were real and that were about to happen again. – Kara explained as she walked from one side to the other – The stories said that this being discovered that humanity possessed fragments of the opposing equation in their subconscious and conducted experiments on humans over the centuries, to try to get the full formula. With this, he would be able to have a body and come to Earth, take free will from people and dominate the world...

\- Kara, maybe your mom know something about this being? – Alex asked.

\- Maybe, I can ask her

Nia got up from a chair and looked at the others, thinking about it. Now it all made sense. It was as clear as ever.

\- So Lex is working with this being... When he failed on bringing Lena in, he ran away and found this creature somehow... It makes sense.

\- And if this is a God creature, he could be like the Anti-Monitor, a being that could cause a huge crisis in the entire world... – Barry said.

\- Maybe this is what Prometheus warned me about. Maybe, that's what will bring the world to an end, and what we must prevent.

\- We must find this full formula before Lex does. – Nia looked serious at everyone in the room.

She had a feeling they were about to face something they had never faced before.

And she was right.


End file.
